


Almost, But Not Quite

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Angst, Changing POV, First Kiss, Fluff, I know nothing about videogames, Laura is an evil sister, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Pining Derek, Pining Stiles Stilinski, background Isaac/Scott, but they're already dating, haha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked, "hi i want to say that i really love your stories because you don't have cheating in them. which right now is something am so thankful for because when it happens to you right out of the blue you really hate even the mention of the word. i really need some happy sterek fluff maybe containing my favorite sterek situation high school derek jock and stiles nerd. as wired as this request sounds at the time my fanfiction pairings are the only people i feel i can trust as they can't hurt me."</p>
<p>Stiles and Derek are dating, but they are also awkward dorks who need to learn to use their words. Sometimes, happy accidents can help with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost, But Not Quite

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Stiles is jamming the buttons on his controller a little harder than he should. This time he’s going to defeat BlackWolf93. He’s going to defeat him, steal his money, his armour, everything he can get his hands on. And then he’s going to get that stupid staff and finally be part of the Mage Guilt. He throws one of his daggers and it hits the werewolf in the stomach. Ha. That stupid BlackWolf93 person can-

Fuck. No. NO!

Stiles drops his controller in disbelief. He’s lost. Again. He was so close.

A message from BlackWolf93 pops up: **better luck next time :)**

It’s the smiley face that does it. Usually, he’d send back some snarky reply, but this time Stiles turns off the console with an angry huff. The plan had been to play _Dark Spawn_ until two in the morning, until he wouldn’t be able to keep his eyes open, but the fact that he’s been killed right when he was about to complete his quest, again, has sucked the fun out of it.

For the past week, Stiles has been blocked at every turn by BlackWolf93. Maybe he deserved it, in the beginning, he’d managed to steal half the guy’s MP’s and weapons, leaving him all but defenceless in the middle of a troll cave, but he didn’t deserve to be obstructed in his quest for greatness like this.

He grabs his APMath homework. It’s not as exciting as fighting dragons or trying to find a way to put out hellfire, but equations were something he could always beat.

~

Stiles is still grumbling about his defeat the next day. Scott had patted him on the shoulder sympathetically on their way to school, but Stiles isn’t sure his friend had really listened to what he was saying. Evidenced by the fact that when they arrive at school, Scott immediately runs off to find Isaac, so they can make out in the supply closet next to the gym.

Stiles sighs and jumps out of his Jeep. It’s awesome that Scott has a boyfriend, but he wishes the guy was able to function without having to exchange saliva with Isaac.

When he arrives at his locker, his own boyfriend is waiting for him. Derek Hale, captain of the basketball team, third in their class, permanently grumpy, permanently hotter than the sun, was his boyfriend. Him, Stiles Stilinski, second in their class, no brain to mouth filter, and average looking. On a good day.

‘Hi,’ he greets him. Stay cool, he tells himself, stay cool. Stiles bets Derek never tells himself to stay cool.

‘Hey,’ Derek greets back, cool as a cucumber.

Stiles grabs his books and stuffs them into his bag, but Derek grabs his wrist, making him look up.

‘Are you okay?’ Derek asks.

‘I’m fine. It’s nothing. I’ll figure it out.’

Derek doesn’t look convinced. His eyebrows pinch together in a way that says, _don’t bullshit me, Stiles_.

‘Don’t worry about it, okay. It’s not important.’

‘Stiles,-‘

The sound of the first bell cuts Derek off. Stiles closes his locker and lets himself be swept away by the tide of students. He feels a hand awkwardly trying to hold his, and he turns his hand a little so Derek’s fingers can slide between his.

When they’d started dating, Stiles hadn’t been sure what it would be like to date Derek Hale. He’d just been happy that he actually _was_ dating Derek Hale. Three weeks later, he realizes that it consists of a lot of handholding and even more awkwardness. When they go out, they usually go to the movies. Where they hold hands. They don’t even sit together at lunch. They haven’t even kissed yet. Stiles would rather be shot than be glued at the lips, like Scott and Isaac, but some temporary lip-attachment would be nice.

Don’t get him wrong. He’s still crazy about the guy. It’s just that he feels like they’re both holding back. He doesn’t know how to make them stop. Their first date Stiles had talked so much, he’s been scared to open his mouth in Derek’s vicinity ever since. And Derek always makes these aborted moves, saying half-finished sentences, as if he wants more, but isn’t sure if he’s allowed to. Or perhaps, if he wants them with Stiles.

The only class they have together is Chemistry, where they don’t sit together either. So when they reach Stiles’ English class, Derek squeezes his hand as a goodbye and walks one room over to where he’s got History.

~

When Stiles gets home after practice, he drops his bag on the floor and turns on the game console. Maybe he’s lucky today and BlackWolf93 won’t be online.

He’s just stolen a black Pegasus and is racing across the skies, when there’s a knock on his door.

‘You finished your homework?’ his dad asks.

‘Yep.’

Stiles always does his homework during basketball practice. At first he’d felt guilty about not actually watching Derek practice, but it wasn’t like any of the other “significant others” were really paying attention. Except for Scott, but he couldn’t get his eyes off Isaac when he was fully dressed, let alone when wearing shorts and a tank top.

‘Alright, dinner’s in thirty.’

He nods absently in response. He needs to land this winged hell beast of a horse perfectly or he’s going to attract a lot of unwanted attention. When all the hooves touch ground exactly where he needs them to, Stiles almost cheers. What stops him is a familiar figure in the corner of his screen.

Shit. Not his lucky day then.

BlackWolf93 says: **ready to get your ass kicked again, red**

RedHoodHan1 says: _haha bring it on, wolfboy_

Five minutes, a heated fight, and a discussion about Shakespearian dick-jokes later, Stiles’ mage is bleeding to death in the middle of a field.

BlackWolf93 says: **better luck next time ;)**

That’s it. Stiles has had enough. He selects the video chat and presses OK. He’s going to yell at this person face-to-face. There have to be other people he can harass in this game. It’s not like they’re the only ones online right now.

The chat window is loaded and the pixels settle. The face that appears is very familiar. Stiles has been obsessing about it for the past four years.

‘Derek?’

~

Derek freezes for a second, not knowing what to do. Then, without making a conscious decision, he turns of his webcam, the game, the console, and dives face first into his bed.

It’s Stiles. The guy he’s been goading for the past week is Stiles. His beautiful nerdy boyfriend who is totally going to break up with him. He groans into his pillow.

‘You better not be masturbating in there!’ Laura yells. ‘Mom’s ordered pizza and you’re not touching any of it, if you’ve been touching yourself.’

Derek hates his sister. ‘Shut up, Laura! I’m having a crisis.’

‘Well, it better not be a crisis in your pants.’

‘I will always have a crisis in my pants, because the only one I want to let near them is going to break up with me.’

There’s silence from the hallway. Derek pushes himself up a little. It’s either because his mom told Laura to leave him alone, or his sister is hatching some diabolical plan.

‘I think you might be right,’ Laura muses. It sounds like she’s standing right outside his door. ‘He’s storming up the stairs and he’s not looking very happy.’

‘Stiles is here?’ Derek says panic in his voice.

His door bursts open and a furious Stiles is standing in the doorway. Laura is right behind him, looking like a cat who’s realized the bacon’s been left on the counter.

‘Yes, I’m here,’ Stiles grits out.

Derek sits up completely and moves away from him, just a little. The guy looks like he’s about to explode.

‘How could you do this to me?’ Stiles yells, slamming the door in Laura’s face. ‘I can’t believe you. Do you realize what you have wasted?’ Derek hunches up a little, because yes, he does. ‘All this time, thrown away. And for what? I don’t get it, dude.’ Stiles drops down on the bed next to Derek and looks him sternly in the eyes. ‘This has to stop.’

Derek had expected this, but he hadn’t expected it to feel like this. Tears are stinging his eyes and his throat feels like he’s attempting to swallow a rock. He can’t believe Stiles is breaking up with him before he’d managed to pick up the courage to kiss him. He nods weakly and tries to make his escape, but he’s stopped by Stiles grabbing his shoulder.

‘You okay? Did I come at a bad time? Is it because I yelled at you?’

Derek looks up at Stiles in disbelief. Is he serious?

‘Of course, I’m not okay. You just broke up with me,’ he manages to get past the rock in his throat.

‘No, I didn’t. Why would you-‘ Stiles’ bewildered face turns pensive, then a grin spreads across it. ‘Oh. I was talking about you kicking my ass all over Ifrinn. Also, not telling me that you played _Dark Spawn_. We could’ve teamed up. We could rule the lands.’ Stiles is gesturing wildly in his enthusiasm. He’s elaborately explaining his plan of hell-domination, but Derek needs to make sure of one thing.

‘You’re not breaking up with me?’

Stiles’ face softens, and he tangles his fingers with Derek’s. ‘Of course not, dude. I like your grumpy face way too much for that. Besides, I need you to be my sidekick. You’re crazy good you know that? I mean, before you nobody e-‘

Derek really doesn’t care about the game right now. All he cares about is that Stiles is still his boyfriend and sitting next to him. Which is still too far away, so Derek grabs Stiles’ face and pulls him close, crashing their mouths together. There’s a squeak from Stiles and he’s about to pull away, but Stiles starts flailing himself into Derek’s lap. It’s clumsy and Derek will probably have a bruise on his ribs from Stiles’ elbow, but when he’s found his spot, Stiles settles there with a happy sigh.

The kiss turns from a frantic push, to lazy nibbles and slow licks. Derek’s head is spinning and he holds on to Stiles for dear life. He’s getting out of breath, but he really doesn’t want to stop kissing, so he moves on to Stiles’ neck.

‘Oh my god,’ Stiles groans. ‘Do you even realize how perfect you are? You’re not just smart and funny, and all that other stuff. You’re also hot as hell, an amazing kisser, and a master at my favourite videogame.’

Derek feels his cheeks heat up. ‘That’s a good thing?’

‘Of course, it is. Why wouldn’t it be?’

‘Well, I didn’t think you’d really like it if I was,’ Derek says. ‘It’s why I didn’t tell you. I know how competitive you are. And I only started playing it because you were talking about it so much on our first date.’

Stiles hides his face in his neck and groans like he’s in extreme pain. ‘Please don’t remind me. I was so nervous that night I couldn’t stop talking. I kept thinking I had to stop talking, because else you were just going to walk out.’

‘I like it when you talk.’

‘You do?’ Stiles asks, lifting his head. His eyes are big with wonder. ‘Nobody’s ever said that before.’

‘I like your voice,’ Derek shrugs. ‘And like how you talk with your entire body.’

‘Yeah, but that’s because you like my body.’

‘I do.’

Stiles’ jaw drops. ‘Holy shit, you actually mean that.’

And they’re kissing again. Stiles tangles his fingers in Derek’s hair, pulling on it just this side of pleasure. And Derek wraps his arms tighter around Stiles’ waist, pulling him as close as possible. Stiles kisses like he talks, with enthusiasm and his entire body. Derek can’t believe he’s waited so long to make a move.

They kiss until they’re out of breath, and then they kiss some more. Until there’s a knock. Damn his sister.

‘I’m going to open this door and there had better not be any dicks visible,’ Laura says from the other side of it.

Stiles is barely off Derek’s lap when Laura opens the door, looking far too happy at having interrupted their make out session.

‘Mom wants to know if you’re staying for dinner, Stiles.’

‘Yes?’ Stiles says, looking at Derek questioningly.

He nods and grabs Stiles’ wrist, pulling him off the bed. He slides his hand down so he can tangle their fingers together. He tries to walk past Laura as fast as possible, but she positions herself in front of Stiles.

‘If my brother ever has a crisis again because of you, they will never find your body,’ his sister hisses, poking Stiles in the chest.

His boyfriend nods solemnly and says, ‘Excepting crises in the pants, I’m assuming.’

Derek looks from Laura to Stiles with horror, as he realizes what is happening. ‘You two are not bonding.’

‘Yes, we are,’ Laura nods. ‘Especially when I show him the pictures of a two year-old Derek, covered in pie.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
